


A simple vista

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple vista nada en Beacon Hills había cambiado, claro, a excepción de que el loft de Derek ahora estaba impregnado con el aroma a Stiles y la habitación de Stiles y el mismo Stiles estaban impregnados con el aroma de Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple vista

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis

  A simple vista todo estaba exactamente igual a como siempre lo había estado, Derek seguía siendo un gruñón y a Stiles le encantaba molestarlo, a Isaac seguía sin importarle nada que no tuviera que ver con Allison «y tal vez ahora con Scott», Scott seguía preocupándose por todo el mundo, y extrañaba a Kira y a Allison de momentos «y si, también extrañaba mucho a Isaac después de que decidió irse con Chris Argen, y a Scott no le importaba que todos notaran que lo hacía» Lydia, bueno, al parecer estaba saliendo con alguien nuevo, pero tampoco era sorpresa para la manada, Parrish aún seguía siendo el ayudante del sheriff y claro que el Sheriff seguía siendo John Stilinski, Malia, bueno, seguía deseando volver a ser un coyote y comer venados.

  Y todo era normal, y se hubiera quedado así, sin que nadie lo notara, si de un día para otro el loft de Derek no hubiera empezado a oler un poco a adolescente, y bueno, sí, el loft siempre estaba lleno de adolescentes, pero este olía a uno en particular, a uno cuyo aroma siempre iba mezclado con medicina, Adderall, si queríamos ser más precisos, y no solo eso, cada vez que Scott se pasaba por la habitación de Stiles, todas sus pertenencias olían ahora a Derek, su cama, su escritorio, cada prenda de su armario, incluso el mismo Stiles, Scott jamás pensó que Derek fuera tan infantil como para querer marcar todo como suyo, aunque no iba a negar que ello le divertía.

  Pero fuera de eso todo seguía igual, Stiles hablaba demasiado, Derek se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y mover las cejas ante los comentarios de Stiles, parecían llevarse igual de mal que siempre.

  Aunque ahora el adolecente llenaba cada lugar con el aroma de su felicidad, lo cual ponía a todo el mundo contento «Sí, incluso a Jackson» sus sonrisas eran más constantes y cada vez que veía a Derek esa felicidad parecía dispararse de la nada, aún apenas acercarse el uno al otro empezaban a discutir, si es que puedes llamar discusión a lo que hacían Stiles y Derek, donde Derek decía una corta oración, Stiles se quejaba de ello sin parar de hablar y Derek solo movía las cejas o apretaba la mandíbula en respuesta.

  Claro que se sentía a Derek más cómodo con Stiles y, bueno, ya quedó claro que Stiles pintaba todo de rosa con la felicidad que irradiaba aun al discutir con el hombre lobo, Scott no podía ser más feliz ante esa situación porque, bueno, por alguna razón pensó que si su amigo llegara a salir con alguien como Derek, Stiles terminaría por ser más callado y tranquilo, y vale, a veces Scott se cansaba un poquito de las palabras que Stiles nunca dejaba de vomitar, pero nunca, NUNCA, desearía que su amigo «casi hermano» cambiara esa parte de él, ni siquiera cuando no paraba de regañarlo acerca de si hizo esto o no hizo lo otro, o tal vez incluso su mente imaginó «porque Scott tenía mucha imaginación, mira que pensar que Stiles y Derek salieran era algo descabellado, al menos hasta que lo vieron pasar, y todavía no lo creían» si Stiles y Derek empezaran a salir, tal vez Derek se volvería un poco más parlanchín e inclusive ¿Un poco meloso? Todo podía suceder en esta vida ¿No?, y a pesar de que Stiles le aseguró a su amigo que Derek era bastante cariñoso, no le creía del todo, pero claro, uno puede aparentar algo y ser otra cosa con su pareja.

  Así de pronto el loft de Derek estaba impregnado hasta los cimientos del aroma de Stiles y la casa de Stiles del aroma de Derek, Kira volvió y ahora también Malia olía un poco como a Kira y Kira definitivamente olía a Malia, la cual ahora veía a Scott como su enemigo mortal, poco tiempo después se enteraron de que ellas dos habían empezado a salir y Scott no culpaba a Malia, ya le habían quitado a Stiles «Aunque realmente no fue así, simplemente decidieron separarse y como es normal, empezaron a salir con más personas» pero mejor ser precavida con Kira.

  Scott los envidiaba un poco, ¿Tal vez quería oler a Isaac?... tal vez si, tal vez lo deseaba, tal vez le diría a Isaac, quien regresaba la próxima semana…

  La vida en Beacon Hills siguió siempre igual, a excepción de los aromas, el aura rosa de Stiles, del Sheriff Stilinski advirtiendo a Derek Hale de cuidar a su hijo o le atravesaría el pecho con una bala repleta de acónito «balas cortesía de Chris Argent», Derek desayunando los fines de semana en la casa de los Stilinski, Scott podría jurar que una vez había visto a Derek sonreír a Stiles antes de inclinarse a darle un tierno beso, pero quizá había sido su imaginación, o había bebido del ponche de Lydia de nuevo, nadie le aseguraba nada, también algo había cambiado en la casa de los McCall, ahora Melissa tenía dos hijos, porque si, Scott también quiso ser igual de feliz que Stiles y se atrevió a confesarse a Isaac, y seguían siendo los mismos, no necesitaban cambiar tampoco porque se querían tal y como eran y bueno, Beacon Hills ahora se empezaba a teñir de rosa con la felicidad de todos, ya no veían solo la oscuridad del lugar y esos días de lluvia y desastres, muertes y demás cosas interminables, ahora también veían el sol salir e iluminarlos con una cálida luz que les decía que todo estaría bien, momentáneamente, pero había que disfrutar el momento.

  Y Stiles sí que disfrutaba el momento, sobre todo cuando veía el amanecer desde la cama de Derek, por esas grandes ventanas del loft, y sentía sus brazos rodear su cintura y la respiración del hombre lobo golpear suavemente su nuca erizándole la piel, no sabía si le encantaba más ver el amanecer o a Derek Hale dormir, pero a Stiles le encantaba, era feliz ahora y sentía que lo sería siempre.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer.


End file.
